Lucky 7
Lucky 7 is Based on the British Television Series The Syndicate which was created by Kay Mellor Lucky 7 is an American drama television series that ran from September 24 to October 1, 2013 on ABC as part of the 2013–14 American television season. ABC placed a series order on May 10, 2013. The pilot episode earned only 1.3 rating in the 18-49 year old demographic, making Lucky 7 the lowest rated fall drama premiere in ABC history. On October 4, 2013, ABC canceled the series due to low ratings. It was the first show of the 2013-14 season to be canceled. Summary A group of seven gas station employees in Queens, New York City, play the lottery every week and dream about what they would do with the winnings. When they do finally hit the jackpot, the coworkers learn that money may solve some problems, but it creates new ones. About The Show What would you do if you won the lottery? How would it change your life? Follow a group of seven gas station employees in Queens, New York, who have been chipping into a lottery pool for years, never thinking they'd actually win. They need to be careful what they wish for, because while the money could solve problems for each of them, it will forever change the close-knit bonds these friends have formed, in ABC's new drama, "Lucky 7." Nestled in the culturally diverse neighborhood of Astoria, the Gold Star Gas N' Shop is home to a surrogate family of co-workers whose lives will be transformed by an unexpected lottery win. Aside from the money, relationships will change as the trust between two brothers will be uprooted, budding romances will develop and secrets will come to the surface. Matt Korzak (Matt Long) could get his very pregnant girlfriend, Mary Lavecchia (Christine Evangelista), and their other child out of his mother's house with some desperately needed cash. Matt's brother, Nicky (Stephen Louis Grush), an ex-con, could pay off a dangerous debt and pursue the huge crush he has on co-worker Samira Lashari (Summer Bishil). Samira, a second-generation Pakistani immigrant and a talented musician, could finally afford to go to her dream school, Juilliard. Denise Dibinksy (Lorraine Bruce), the tender-hearted Gold Star cashier, is struggling to lose weight and regain her former glory, but the winnings could provide an opportunity for her to rebuild her crumbling marriage. Leanne Maxwell (Anastasia Phillips), a young single mother, will try to keep her past hidden despite the spotlight the lottery win puts on her. Bob Harris (Isiah Whitlock, Jr.), the store's manager and quite possibly the nicest man in the world, wants to buy the Gold Star and make it into the perfect workplace he always imagined. And cheerful and charming Antonio Clemente (Luis Antonio Ramos) will discover ways to capitalize on the group's win in order to give his wife, Bianca (Alex Castillo), and their three kids a whole new life. Now that their circumstances have changed, the "Lucky 7" will need to overcome obstacles, reach down deep to examine their values and find out who they really are if they're to enjoy their newfound wealth. You'd think they have millions of reasons to celebrate -- but will they? Cast Main cast Summer Bishil as Samira Lashari Lorraine Bruce as Denise Dibinsky Alexandra Castillo as Bianca Clemente Christine Evangelista as Mary Lavecchia Stephen Louis Grush as Nicky Korzak Matt Long as Matt Korzak Anastasia Phillips as Leanne Maxwell Luis Antonio Ramos as Antonio Clemente Isiah Whitlock, Jr. as Bob Harris Recurring Cast Stephen Rider as Eric Mosely Category:Lucky 7